Ne renie pas ton passé!
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Ou comment, Hermione en a finit avec la magie et se retranche dans le monde moldu... pourra-t-elle en sortir? et si oui, qui? pour le savoir venez lire... OS


Un tit OS sans prétention juste mignon... Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, non, non, et a qui ils sont? A mme Rowling of course! xD aller, c'est parti...**  
**

Ps: la mise en page de ma première Son Fic est un peu catastrophique... je sais, désolé, mais je découvre, je m'applique lol merci

Jess

* * *

**« TOUS À COUVERT !!! » hurla la jeune policière. Ils étaient dans un parking, entre les voitures, flingues à la main, ils poursuivaient un truand, ils venaient de braquer une banque, et ça avait mal tourné. Ils étaient trois, et en avait attraper deux, il en restait un, et il se retrouvait coincé au fond du parking souterrain, il n'avait plus d'issue, et ne pouvait s'en sortir.**

**  
****« Je vais tenter de me rapprocher, couvrez moi » chuchotât-elle.**

**« Faites attention a vous lieutenant » murmura un jeune homme a ses cotés. La jeune femme sourit, et sortit de derrière sa cachette, en roulant sur le coté, réapparaissant a croupi devant le braqueur, pistolet brandit. Ils tirèrent en même temps, elle fut touchée au bras, et lui à la jambe. Elle se précipita sur lui, le retourna pour lui passer les menottes.****  
**

**« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous, vous avez droit a un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, il vous en sera commis un d'office ! » déballa-t-elle**

** « emmenez le ! » fit-elle. Elle passa par l'ambulance ou elle se fit soigner le bras puis elle rentrât au poste, elle devait faire son rapport. Elle se mit au bureau, et commença à rédiger son rapport, lorsque...**

**« GRANGER !! » hurla un homme trapu, chauve, et grassouillet en apparaissant, il semblait en colère. La dite 'Granger' car oui, c'était bien elle, Hermione Granger, sorcière, ancienne élève de Poudlard, s'étant retranchée dans le monde moldu. Elle n'avait pas supporté la perte de tout ses amis Ron, Harry, Ginny, ses parents, et bien d'autres encore... trop triste, elle en avait finit avec la magie, et n'avait plus aucuns contacts avec ce monde ! Aujourd'hui, âgée de 26 ans, elle était devenue flic. Lieutenant plus précisément, et là, son patron criait, preuve qu'il n'était pas content ! Bref, elle se leva, en soupirant d'exaspération, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur.**

**  
****« EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES DEVENNUE DINGUE ? » S'égosilla le chauve.****  
****« LA MOITIE DE LA VILLE EST DECIMEE !! GRACE A VOS PROUESSES !! » Continua-t-il.**

**  
****« Parce que vous préfériez que je les laisse s'enfuir, et tant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas leurs ouvrir les coffres des autres banques, afin qu'ils se servent ! » Répondit-elle arrogante. Ca aussi c'était bien nouveau ! Elle avait acquis un sacré caractère la Granger ! C'est que dans la police, il n'y a pas beaucoup de femme, elle avait appris à se faire respecter de tous, et pour ça, elle ne se laissait pas faire ! Même par son patron. ****  
**

**« Très drôle Granger ! Vous êtes virée ! » Fit le chauve. Hermione sourit en coin.****  
**

**« Non je ne suis pas virée... » Fit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.****  
**

**« SI VOUS ETES VIREE ! » S'époumona-t-il a nouveau.****  
**

**« Non je ne suis pas virée... » Termina-t-elle en refermant la porte. Le chauve frappa sur la table.****  
**

**« Satanée bonne femme ! Putain de bon flic ! » S'exclama-t-il.**

**Le soir, la jolie brune rentra chez elle, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Elle avait gardé une chose de la magie, une photo. D'elle avec ses trois amis. Le reste était bien enfermé à double tour, dans une malle à l'étage. Elle déposa sa veste en cuir sur le porte manteau, enleva son pull, et se retrouva en jean moulant, petit débardeur. Elle fit a manger a Pattenrond, lui aussi elle l'avait gardé. Et se réchauffa un plat tout préparé, en guise de dîner. Elle s'apprêtait à manger, lorsqu'on tambourina à la porte.**

**Elle se leva, et pesta contre la personne qui osait la déranger à cette heure. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un corps tomba à ses pieds lourdement. La personne paraissait blessée, inconsciente. Elle traîna le corps tant bien que mal, et le mis sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle releva la capuche qui cachait son visage, elle recula de surprise.****  
**

**« Malefoy... » Murmura-t-elle. Il était inconscient, et semblait atrocement souffrir. Elle releva un peu son pull, pour remarquer une plaie, qu'elle reconnu sans aucun problème. Malgré tout, elle n'avait rien oublié, et ce n'était pas une balle, mais un sort, qui avait fait ça. Elle monta en quatrième vitesse à sa chambre, ouvrit son tiroir, et en sortit une longue et fine petite boite, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle était là, étincelante, comme neuve. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts nostalgique malgré elle, cela lui manquait... elle se saisi de sa baguette, et redescendit auprès de Drago toujours allongé sur le canapé. Elle le soigna, a l'aide de différents sorts, comme elle le put, lui changea ses vêtements sales et tachés, par des vêtements propres, le tout en un coup de baguette, puis, le recouvrit d'une couverture, il avait un bandage sur le torse, qui était nu. Sans le vouloir (bien sur !) elle l'admira. Presque dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait revu, et il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, si ce n'est qu'il s'était embellit ! Et ce souvenir... il restait a jamais encré dans sa mémoire. Lorsque le mage noir avait péri, lui avait changé de camps depuis bien longtemps, et sans réfléchir, ils s'étaient sautés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et doucement, tendrement, ils s'étaient embrassé ; puis Hermione s'était rendue compte que tous ses amis étaient mort, elle avait pleuré, et avait transplanné, depuis ce jour là, plus personne n'avait revu Hermione Granger dans le monde magique. A ce souvenir, une larme perla au coin de l'œil de la jeune fille. Elle s'installa dans le canapé d'en face, et s'endormit.**

**Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla, papillonnant des yeux, se demandant ou il était. Il tourna la tête, vit une jeune fille endormie. Il la reconnut a peine après quelques secondes... comme si elle avait senti, Hermione ouvrit les yeux à son tour...****  
****« Granger ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.****  
**

**« Bonjour a toi aussi Malefoy ! » Fit-elle sarcastique.****  
**

**« Mais enfin, ou était tu passée ? Tout le monde te cherche là bas ! » S'exclama-t-il.****  
****Elle s'approcha de lui pour examiner ses plaies, faisant mine de ne pas entendre.****  
**

**« Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle après un moment.****  
**

**« Oh, j'ai traqué un mangemort de la résistance, et ça a mal tourné, et comme j'étais en trop mauvais état pour aller à Ste Mangouste, j'ai frappé à la première porte que j'ai trouvée... » Expliqua-t-il.****  
**

**« Tu veux dire que tu es devenu auror ? » Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.****  
**

**« Et oui ! ça t'en bouche un coin hein ? » Dit-il ironique. « Au fait, à qui sont les vêtement que je porte ? » demanda-t-il.****  
**

**« A un de mes ex. » répondit-elle.****  
**

**« Oh... pourquoi t'es partie Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui la déstabilisa.****  
**

**« Je... je n'aurais pas pu... » Avoua-t-elle. « La magie m'as tout pris.. ; mes parents, mes amis, tout » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.****  
**

**« Je sais que c'était dure, mais tu n'étais pas seule » dit-il doucement.****  
**

**« Je sais, mais je voulais oublier, ne plus y penser... » Dit-elle.****  
**

**« Mais maintenant que tu a reprit ta baguette en main, tu n'es plus sur de rien n'est ce pas ? » Dit-il. Elle ne répondit pas et se leva. ****  
**

**« La salle de bain est en haut a droite, le petit déjeuner sera servit d'ici une demi heure. » dit-elle se dirigeant vers la cuisine.**

**Il prit une douche, pensant a elle, il l'avait tant recherchée, et voila que maintenant, il la trouvait par hasard... il n'avait pas eu le temps ce jours là, pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, pas eu le temps de lui dire combien il tenait a elle, peut être aurai-t-elle surmonté avec lui... il fallait qu'il lui dise... il ne voulait plus la laisser partir. Il descendit alors à la cuisine, ou elle lui tournait le dos. Elle se retourna, réflexe de flic certainement, et ouvrit la bouche, rougissant légèrement. Il était devant elle, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il s'avança doucement vers elle.****  
**

**« Je n'avais pas de linge propre, je n'allais tout de même pas descendre tout nu. » Fit-il le regard félin, en continuant d'avancer. Elle reculait, mais fut bientôt arrêtée par la table de cuisine. Il arriva a sa hauteur, et elle du lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.****  
**

**« Qu... qu'est ce que tu fait Malefoy... » Bégaya-t-elle, son cœur battant a tout rompre.****  
**

**« Ce que j'aurais du faire il y a bien longtemps avant cette foutue bataille finale... » Murmura-t-il en lui suçotant l'oreille.****  
**

**« Je... non... je ne veux pas... » Essaya-t-elle.****  
**

**« Tu ne veux pas ? Pourtant, tu ne me repousses pas... » Fit-il d'une voix suave en s'attaquant a son cou. Elle haletait, elle perdait ses moyens, et devenait vulnérable a ses caresses, de ses mains tremblante, elle les posa sur le torse nu du jeune homme, pour tenter de le repousser, mais elle frissonna au contact de cette peau si douce, et ne put que lui caresser... ****  
**

**« Non... Drago... je... ne peux pas... » Essaya-t-elle dans une dernière tentative. Il releva la tête, pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.****  
**

**« Alors dit moi d'arrêter... » Murmura-t-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec passion. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, pressant sur sa nuque, l'autre main se baladant dans les cheveux du jeune homme, si soyeux. Il la souleva, et l'assit sur la table de cuisine, la caressant, sur tout son corps. Et elle sut ce qu'elle voulait. Comment avait-elle put se passer de lui ? De tout ça ? De la magie ? Alors qu'ils se séparaient a bout de souffle, front contre front, il lui murmura****  
**

**« Je t'aime Hermione, je n'ai jamais cessé de te chercher, partout, j'aurais du te dire tout ça avant, peut être qu'il en serait autrement a l'heure qu'il est... je ne supporterais pas d'être a nouveau loin de toi... » Murmura-t-il. Elle plongea son beau regard noisette, qui avait retrouvé la flamme d'autre fois et elle murmura à son tour****  
**

**« Alors emmène moi avec toi. » dit-elle dans un souffle. Il sourit, l'enlaça, et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient a en perdre haleine, ils disparurent de la cuisine londonienne dans un 'plop' et personne ne revit plus jamais la magnifique et talentueuse Lieutenant Granger, bravant tout les danger au péril de sa vie ! **

* * *

Voila... Verdict? Reviews please!! ca fait toujours plaisir lol**  
**


End file.
